This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing new copper connections used in migrating lines from an analog system, such as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), to a Next Generation Network (NGN) system, such as a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) system.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of connection verification in line migrations from, for example, PSTN to VoIP, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be used in other types of line migrations where copper lines are available.
By way of background, when migrating a telephone line from an analog switch, such as a class 5 PSTN switch, to a Next Generation Network (NGN) element, such as a VoIP network element, a copper wire connection is established between these elements. Present methods do not allow for appropriate testing of the new copper connection that is created during such a migration or replacement process.
In analog to analog conversions, this type of testing is available, and is referred to as a “Board To Board” test. In an analog to analog conversion, both lines are analog connections so they are accessed individually via a metallic access circuit on each Class 5 switch. The analog metallic access circuit is commonly referred to as the “Local Test Distributor”. It provides copper access to the Class 5 line port under test. The metallic access circuits are connected to the same telephone number on the source switch and the replacement switch. Then, both metallic access circuits are connected to an apparatus that passes tones or continuity tests over the existing wiring to the co-terminated (usually a Main Distribution Frame double connection) replacement wiring in order to verify common copper connectivity to the line that will be moved to the replacement analog switch.
This method of testing is not possible between analog switches and replacement NGN elements because the NGN elements do not have metallic access circuitry. No other suitable method for this test is available.
In this regard, PSTN to NGN line migrations currently require moving each line connection from the PSTN to the NGN element, and then performing a manual test. This process is not suitable. For example, if the copper verification fails, restoring the NGN port to its previous state would be very difficult because it requires a back out procedure. Current methods do not provide such a back out procedure. When a manual Class 5 switch to NGN migration fails, it requires a manual repair in real time.
An alternative wiring continuity test is known. However, it is likewise not sufficient. This alternative test does not include tests to the actual replacement NGN dial tone port.